Six Pack Challenge
Six Pack Challenge is the 3rd short of Season 2 of Basket Sponge. Plot The team competes to see who can get a six pack first. Story practice one morning, LeBron stands before his team LeBron: Everyone, I'm about to show you something glorious. Patrick: Grilled cheese deluxe? LeBron: No, look. (pulls up his shirt) Patrick: Wow! Sexy belly button! Larry: No, Patrick, it's a six pack! LeBron: Indeed, check it out. SpongeBob: That's pretty cool, Coach! LeBron: Years of hard walk and dedication, baby! Krabs: You don't have to brag. (pinches his fat rolls) LeBron: In fact, I challenge you all to a challenge. Larry: You challenge us to a cha- LeBron: Just go with it. Larry: …. LeBron: The first person on the team to obtain a six pack, will become the new team captain! SpongeBob: You made ME the team captain! LeBron: Not anymore. You better get a six pack! SpongeBob: Gosh dang it! LeBron: The competion starts......not now........................NOW! goes their own direction PLANKTON'S TRAINING Plankton: (in the Chum Bucket) Hmm....which one of these machines will magically give me a six pack.... Karen: What are you doing, dear? Plankton: Shut up, Karen! Karen: I'll show you. (decinigrates him with a laser beam) Hah! Betcha didn't know I could do that! Plankton: (he is now a pile of ashes) Ouch....... SQUIDWARD'S TRAINING Squidward: (reading a Playboy Magazine in his bubble bath) …..................(drops his magazine in the tub) Crap dang it! PATRICK & LEXI'S TRAINING Lexi: Ok, the first thing we need to do is.... Patrick: (pulls out a six pack of beer) Done! Lexi: What is that, babe? Patrick: Imma get a good buzz off this! Lexi: That's not the kind of six pack Coach was talking about.... Patrick: (starts chugging it) Lexi: But it works for me! (grabs one) LARRY'S TRAINING Larry: (looks at his stomach) Rats! I already have an 8-pack! How am I supposed to LOSE muscle and gain a 6-pack? starts pacing around the room Larry: I've got it! (he tries cutting it off with a knife, it doesn't work; he tries pulling it off with a crow bar, it doesn't work; he tries catching his body on fire with a match; he starts running around the room screaming) MR. KRABS' TRAINING Krabs: (shirtless, looks in the mirror) I've got too much fat to lose.....screw it. SpongeBob'S TRAINING SpongeBob: (does 872,000 situps; does 963,000 squats; does 700,000,0000 crunches) YES! I finally have a six pack! …...atleast, I would. But I'm a sponge.....and sponges can't get six packs.... next day, at practice LeBron: So, team, how'd the six pack challenge go? moans and falls over Gary: Mowww!!!!! (stands up, shows a giant six pack) LeBron: Well! Looks like our mascot is now our team captain! SpongeBob: Hey, has anybody seen Squidward? cuts to Squidward sitting in his bubble bath playing his clarinet Squidward: (drops his clarinet in the tub) Dang it! Category:PG Category:Shorts Category:Basket Sponge shorts Category:Basket Sponge Category:Doctor Bugs Category:SBCA Category:The Imperial Ghost